the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Rivals / House of Faces
House of Rivals / House of Faces are the 5th and 6th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 65th and 66th overall. They premiered on January 11, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Mara learns that Mick's family plans to move away to Australia; Fabian writes a love poem for Nina; Victor begins a school bid to hold the exhibition; A replica of the Mask of Anubis appears during the expedition; Poppy reads Jerome's letter; Nina has a terrifying dream; Nina discovers a replica if the Mask of Anubis. Summary House of Rivals Nina wakes up on the cot in her room and Gran tells her good morning. Amber wakes up and Nina says she had a weird dream. Amber says she did also. Fabian and Nina talk about the "dream" downstairs. Nina hears something and asks to get breakfast. Mara knocks on Mick's door and opens it to find Mick talking to his dad. He tells her that he's going out for a run. In the kitchen, Trudy asks if anyone heard "that terrible noise" last night. Nina and Fabian try to shush her and discreetly say that it was Gran snoring. Joy asks Fabian if he’d like to walk over with her and goes to grab her bag. Nina goes to change into her school clothes and gets ready. Gran gives Fabian advice; she tells him that girls know what they want: boys;who know what they want; so he has to show his feelings and be more assertive. Nina moves an article of clothing and finds the cup under her cot. She remembers the night before that she saw Senkhara. Nina tells Fabian that it wasn't a dream and Fabian suggests she was sleep walking. Fabian starts to get ready for school, and Joy, Nina, and Fabian all walk to class together, much to both Nina and Joy's dismay. Alfie asks Jerome to help him take a covershot that Amber would approve of. Mick tells Mara that his family is relocating to Australia, and Mick had told his dad earlier that he was staying in England. He would have to go to another school in Australia, but he tells Mara that he considers Anubis house,"home." In the drama studio, Joy talks to Patricia about Nina and Fabian. She asks Patricia what Fabian sees in Nina. Joy says in fact she's really pretty, and Patricia says that they both have things in common. Joy decides she will do whatever it takes to have a lot in common with Fabian. Jerome takes pictures of Alfie in various costumes, so he can impress Amber by getting in a magazine. In biology, Mr. Sweet tells the class that the school is putting in a formal bid for the ancient Egypt exhibition. They ask the class for volunteers to help with the bid. Fabian raises his hand. Then Joy raises her hand because she wants to spend time with Fabian. Nina goes to Mr. Sweet and asks to be a volunteer because she doesn't want Joy hanging out with Fabian, and he agrees. Joy and Fabian go to the library for the bid, and Fabian asks Joy if he is a pushover, after talking with Gran. Joy offers to let him practice his chat up skills with her. Fabian walks away after, leaving Joy disappointed. Mr. Sweet suggests a speech about the history of the Anubis estate and photos will win them the exhibition, but Joy suggests a film instead. Mr. Sweet says they don't have the funding for it, but Victor says they can re-allocate funds for a movie based on the library. Mara and Nina are late to the library. Victor tells Nina to leave, but Sweet tells him that she knows her Egyptian history so she can stay. Fabian talks to Nina about the library. Nina finds a book with a myth about the mask that says when it was worn at the funeral of pharaohs it weeps tears of gold. Nina knows Victor is after the tears of gold and if Nina doesn't find the mask, her life will be at risk. It's Victor against Nina. House of Faces Back at Anubis House, Fabian and Nina talk, and Fabian finds a replica of the mask in the catalog of exhibits. It says Sarah's mother made the replica. Victor takes the catalog for himself without an explanation. Fabian says it was the only copy, and Fabian says he is a pushover. Gran asks Fabian if he finished his poem. Mick goes to lunch with his family and tries to convince them to let him stay. Mara tells Patricia and Joy that Mick's family is relocating, and tells her that he wants to stay in England. Poppy is seen in Jerome's and Alfie's room, and is checking the room and finds an envelope. Jerome walks in and finds Poppy, telling her to get out of the room. Poppy finds out the letter is from their dad. She wants to read it, but doesn't because of Jerome. Jerome gives her phone back to her and forces her out. Amber and Nina thinks Joy likes Fabian. Amber says she needs Fabina time. Nina sees Senkhara in the mirror. Victor goes to Sweet, about the catalog. Although, The Book of Isis is not mentioned in it, he believes that the book may be in the exhibit under a code name. Poppy goes to Jerome and asks why he deleted her photos of from her phone. Jerome wonders why she needs pictures of him, but she says she likes them because they remind her of when the photos were taken. Jerome says the photos are on his laptop, and says she can have some of them back, but she cannot see the letter. Mara asks Poppy if she's okay and Poppy tells Mara about the letter. Mara goes to Jerome and tells him Poppy wants to read the letter. Jerome agrees, but warns Mara that Poppy could be as manipulative as him. Gran and Fabian are seen talking, and Fabian reads Gran his poem "The quest was long and difficult, I sought treasure. The treasure was you." He tells Gran that it's a haiku. Alfie finally finds someone to put his photos on a magazine cover. Jerome gives Poppy the envolope and says she has 10 minutes to read it. Jerome's dad's letter says that he was sorry for being a hopeless father. Poppy shows Mara a stamp on the envelope with a Latin phrase. "Let justice be done, though the heavens fall." Mara suspects her father may be in law and the two go to look him up online. Alfie then walks into the hallway yelling "Cover boy, coming through!" It turns out that it was a magazine with a story about athlete's foot. Amber agrees that he has passed test number 2. Gran is talking to Fabian, and studies the poem. Nina also needs to talk to Fabian. She starts to tell Fabian about what she overheard Mr. Sweet say, but Fabian wants to read his poem to Nina and insists she sits down. Nina yells at Fabian saying, 'I'm not a dog." "Fabian" goes to Nina concerned why she's hiding from him. Senkhara then unveiled herself and says, "You can't ignore me forever," and "The mask is close, I feel it. Ask the one who knows." Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Gwenyth Powell as Evelyn Martin *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara References *http://houseofanubiswiki.tumblr.com/post/15625955463/the-episode-summarys-for-the-next-4-episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis